Sweet Future Memmories
by RisoleSoes19
Summary: Dear diary, masa lalu memanglah masa lalu. Janganlah galau karenanya. Jangan salahkan masa lalu bila itu sangat membawa kenangan di masa kini. Optimislah terhadap masa depanmu, kelak kau akan menemukan masa depanmu seindah masa lalumu. Atau bahkan... Lebih baik... My first NaruHina fanfic, warning inside. RnR?


_Semua itu hanyalah kenangan, kenangan. Masa lalu yang indah bersamamu. Tapi apakah masa lalu itu akan terbawa sampai masa depan?_

**Sweet Future Memmories (C) **Furikaze Aizawa

Disclamer: Furikaze Aizawa doesn't own all of the character of this fanfiction. Naruto and all the characters and everything inside are Masashi Kishimoto's.

Warning: Maybe there's typo(s), OOC (maybe), AU, alur berantakan, ending maksa, dll

My first NaruHina fanfiction, enjoy minna~ full of love

* * *

Kupandangi langit biru yang indah itu. Dihiasi oleh sinar matahari yang memberikan kesan "fresh" dan "cerah" pada langit siang itu. Gumpalan awan itu turut menghiasi siang yang cerah pada hari ini.

Aku meraih sinar matahari itu dengan tanganku. Berharap aku bisa meraih masa depan yang cerah secerah matahari.

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata lavenderku. Mengingatkan masa lalu dengannya, saat kami sering memandang langit bersama.

-Flashback-

"Nee nee, Hinata-chan, lihat!" seru lelaki bersurai pirang dengan wajah cerianya sembari menunjuk ke salah satu gumpalan awan di langit.

"Eh, ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyaku kepada kekasihku. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kekasihku, orang yang paling kusayangi.

"Nee nee, lihat awan itu!" serunya dengan semangat. Ia tetap menunjuk ke sebuah gumpalan awan yang menurutku biasa saja.

"A-ada apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, kau ini! Hinata-chan, lihat baik-baik bentuk awan itu!" serunya. Aku pun memperhatikan awan tersebut dengan lekat. Memperhatikan likuk-likuk bentuknya. Dan itu-

"Ha-hati?" gumamku.

-awan berbentuk hati.

"100 untukmu, Hinata-chan!" ujarnya senang. 'Eh? Ia bisa mendengarku?' batinku kaget.

"Hati. Love. Cinta. Sebuah kata yang sangat berarti," ujar Naruto pelan. Aku menatapnya yang terlihat begitu damai. Pandangannya tertuju pada gumpalan awan berbentuk hati tadi. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu," sahutku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit biru. Atau tepatnya gumpalan awan tadi.

"EH?!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan cukup keras dari Naruto. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat ini.

"A-ada apa, N-Naruto-kun?" tanyaku kaget. Spontan, aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku.

"A-awannya..." Naruto menatap lekat ke gumpalan awan tadi yang sudah berubah bentuk. "...Berubah bentuk. Awan lope-lopenya hilang," ujar Naruto.

Karena itu saja dia kaget?

"Eh? Awan itu?" tanyaku sembari menatap gumpalan awan hati yang telah berubah menjadi awan tak berbentuk. "Awan kan memang dapat berubah bentuk bila diterpa angin."

"Ta-tapi, yang tadi itu indah. Mengapa awan cinta itu harus berubah bentuk?" ujar Naruto kecewa.

"Ehehe. Cinta memang seperti itu," sahutku. "Perasaan yang indah, namun perasaan itu dapat hilang seketika dalam waktu yang cepat." Aku menatap langit dan membayangkan cinta yang sering kualami dulu. Kuharap, tak akan terjadi pada kisah cintaku saat ini.

"Tidak Hinata."

"Eh?" Aku menoleh, mendapati Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Tidak Hinata. Cintaku padamu tidak seperti itu," ujarnya dengan suara berat dan tatapan serius.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Cintaku padamu tidak seperti gumpalan awan tadi. Hilang dalam sekejap jika diterpa angin ttebayo," ujarnya mantap. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Cintaku padamu, bagaikan matahari. Akan terus bersinar sampai kapanpun dattebayo!" lanjutnya diiringi seringaian khasnya.

Semburat merah muncul di wajahku. Aku menatapnya seolah tak percaya. 'Na-Naruto-kun benar-benar mengatakan itu?' batinku.

Denyut jantungku seketika menjadi lebih cepat. Ditambah sikap seriusnya yang secara tiba-tiba muncul. 'Hang in there, Hinata!'

"Hinata-chan?" panggilan itu membangunkan perdebatanku dengan diriku(?)

"Ah? Na-Naruto-kun?" Wajahnya itu... Seperti yang kulihat, saat ia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.

"Apakah cintamu kepadaku, sama seperti cintaku kepadamu?" tanyanya.

Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Naruto? Tentu saja itu...

"I-iya!" Senyuman terpasang di wajahku. "Tentu saja Naruto-kun!" ucapku mantap. Naruto sekali lagi menyeringai.

"Baiklah, mari kita berjanji agar saling mencintai... Selamanya..." Ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku mengangguk dan mengikatkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku berjanji," gumamku.

Angin seketika berhembus kencang. Senyuman Naruto itu... Mengalahkan segalanya.

-End of Flashback-

"Huft..." Aku menghela napas pelan. Mengamati sekali lagi langit biru cerah itu. Aku tersenyum, namun air mata tetap mengalir di wajahku.

Seberapa lebar senyumanku, seberapa bahagia aku sekarang. Kesedihanku akan kehilangannya tidak pernah terhenti.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Ku berjalan ke sepeda yang kuparkirkan di sebelah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempatku tadi.

Kunaiki sepeda berwarna putih itu dan kukayuh pelan mengelilingi taman di bukit Hokage.

Kring...!

"Hinata-chan!" Seruan itu spontan membuatku menghentikan sepeda kayuhku.

"Hinata-chan!" Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Ia mengayuh sepeda merah pucatnya lebih cepat.

Ngiiik...

Sepeda itu berhenti tepat di sebelahku.

"Hinata-chan, kebetulan sekali!" ujar perempuan bernama Tenten itu. Teman lamaku di SMU dulu.

"Ah? Tenten-chan, sedang apa di sini? B-bukankah katamu kau pindah ke kota Suna?" tanyaku kepada teman baikku. Ia tersenyum lebar khasnya.

"Ehehe. Aku ambil cuti 1 bulan untuk pergi ke kampung halaman. Huh... Kangen rasanya," ujarnya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Souka..." sahutku.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan... Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

Senyumanku dan rasa senangku bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba pudar. Aku kembali memikirkan tentang masa laluku dengannya.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Kau kenapa? Mengapa tiba-tiba sedih?" tanya Tenten yang nampaknya khawatir.

"Hm? Tak apa. Hanya saja, hubungan kita tidak berjalan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini," jawabku diiringi senyuman. Aku tidak ingin teman baikku ini turut bersedih di saat-saatnya senang bernostalgia di kampung halamannya.

"Hm, begitu," sahutnya.

Hening menghiasi beberapa detik setelah percakapan kami tadi.

"Em, Hinata-chan. Maukah kau menemaniku ke Ichiraku Ramen? Sudah lama aku tak kesana," ajak Tenten.

'Ichiraku Ramen huh? Kedengarannya lezat,' pikirku.

"B-baik," sahutku.

"Baik, ayo kesana! Aku traktir!" serunya. Aku mengangguk.

Aku pun mengayuh sepedaku diiringi Tenten di belakangku.

Mungkin, semangkuk Ichiraku Ramen dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik.

* * *

"Semangkuk ramen untuk nona Uzumaki, dan semangkuk ramen untuk nona Hyuuga," ujar paman Teuchi sembari menaruh 2 mangkuk ramen di mejaku dan Tenten.

"Cotto, apa maksudmu dengan nona Hyuuga hah?" tanya Tenten sembari menahan blushing-nya.

"Ehehehe, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga jenius itu hah?" tanya paman Teuchi setengah menggoda Tenten.

'Hyuuga jenius?'

"Lee yang bilang," jawab paman Teuchi.

Sebuah persimpangan muncul di kepala Tenten. "LEE!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman baikku itu. Sikapnya tidak pernah berubah.

"Oh ya, kalau Tenten mengamuk dengan panggilannya, mengapa Hinata tidak?" tanya paman Teuchi sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Ucapannya itu membuat amarah Tenten reda dan ia turut memandangiku.

"Iya ya? Hehehe, mungkin Hinata memang benar-benar menjadi nona Uzumaki," goda Tenten.

Semburat merah kini tidak muncul di wajahku. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan. Entah mengapa.

'Nona Uzumaki huh?'

-Flashback-

Sepulang sekolah...

"Hinata-chan!" panggil suara yang sangat familiar bagiku. Suara yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan semangat.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Mendapati Naruto sedang berlari ke arahku dengan riangnya.

"N-Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran. Ia berhenti di depanku dan dengan sergap ia menjawab, "Ayo ke Ichiraku Ramen!" ajaknya dengan semangat. Dari raut wajahnya aku melihat, ia sangat bersemangat.

"B-baiklah," sahutku.

"Yay! Ayo! Mereka mengadakan All you can eat khusus hari ini!" serunya bersemangat. Ia menarik tanganku ke parkiran sepeda. "C-cotto..." Lalu ia mengambil sepeda gunungnya yang berwarna oranye cerah itu.

"Ayo Hinata, aku bonceng. Naiklah," ujar Naruto. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk di kursi boncengan. Semburat merah muncul di wajahku, meskipun tidak semerah biasanya.

Aku pun mengangkat rokku dan duduk di kursi boncengan. Perlahan, Naruto mengayuh sepedanya. Semua mata menatap kami, Naruto hanya santai saja namun aku... Malu.

-Skip Time-

Di Ichiraku Ramen...

"Paman!" Setelah Naruto memarkirkan sepeda dan menurunkanku, ia langsung melesat ke kedai ramen itu.

"Hihi," aku tertawa kecil kemudian menyusul Naruto yang sudah melesat ke dalam kedai ramen langganannya itu.

"Hinata-chan, sini!" seru Naruto sembari menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan ke bangku tersebut.

"Nee Naruto, kau ingin pesan apa sekarang?" tanya paman Teuchi sembari mengelap gelas.

Naruto melihat ke menu. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu serius. "Ihihi," aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Hm... Aku ichiraku ramen jumbo + super naruto ya paman!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Baik-baik," sahut si penjual ramen. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Kalau nona cantik mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

'C-cantik?' Wajahku sedikit memerah. "A-ah? A-aku pesan ichiraku ramen original saja," ujarku gugup.

"Baiklah, cotto..." Paman Teuchi kembali ke dapur dan nampaknya ia memasak ramen untuk kami berdua.

"Nee Hinata," panggil Naruto.

"Ha-hai?"

"Apakah kau senang bersamaku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan serius.

"A-ah?!" Spontan wajahku memerah, bahkan mengalahkan rambut ibu kandung Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda kok!" ujarnya dengan sebuah cengiran.

'Bercanda? Untunglah...'

"Hey kalian! Ini ramennya untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki," ujar paman Teuchi secara tiba-tiba sembari menaruh 2 mangkuk ramen ke meja kami.

"Eh? Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sementara aku menahan blushing.

Paman Teuchi tersenyum lebar. "Kalian kan sepasang kekasih! Hehehe," ujarnya.

'Sepasang kekasih?' Wajahku semakin memerah.

"Hinata? Bukan paman, dia teman baikku. Kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih!" elak Naruto. Terdapat sedikit blushing di wajahnya. "Hihihi," aku tertawa kecil.

"Souka... Tapi, menurutku kalian benar-benar cocok lho," ujar Ayame secara tiba-tiba sembari membawa nampan dengan 2 gelas ocha di atasnya. "Ini untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki, Tee-Hee," ujar Ayame sembari menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja kami.

"Ayame-neechan!"

"Hihihi, jaa~" Ayame pun kembali ke dapur. Begitu pula paman Teuchi.

Aku melihat Naruto yang sudah membuka sumpitnya kemudian mulai memakan ramennya. Aku tersenyum kemudian memakan ramenku.

-Skip Time- 15 menit kemudian...

"Paman! 1 mangkuk lagi!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Ia sudah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo, lalu ia nambah lagi? Sedangkan aku, 1 mangkuk saja belum sepenuhnya habis.

"Eh? Hinata-chan ramennya belum habis juga?" tanya Naruto heran. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka makanan dengan kuah apalagi mie," ujarku jujur.

"EH?! BENARKAH?!" teriaknya kaget. Ia menatapku seolah-olah tak percaya. "Ta-tapi, ramen paman sangat lezat lho! Coba saja!"

"Go-gom-"

Hap!

Dengan cepat dan tanpa kusadari, Naruto menyuapi 1 sumpit(?) ramen. Blush! Wajahku terasa panas, pasti wajahku memerah.

Ia melepaskan sumpitnya lalu aku mulai mengunyah ramen tersebut.

Glep!

"Cukup enak," ujarku pelan.

"Benarkan kataku! Sini!" Naruto pun mengambil ramen lagi. "Sini, kusuapi agar cepat habis!"

'EEHH?!' Wajahku semakin memerah. Panas sekali! "B-b-b-b-b-baik."

"Ini, kereta mau lewat, chu chu," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan sesumpit ramen di depan mulutku.

"A-ahm," aku membuka mulutku dan pada waktu yang sama, Naruto memasukan sesumpit ramen itu ke dalam mulutku.

Hap!

Nyam Nyam.

"Enak bukan? Sudah kubilang!" ujar Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memunculkan cengiran khasnya itu.

"Mm."

"Nah, kusuapi lagi ya!" ujar Naruto. Ia mulai menyumpitkan ramenku.

"Ti-tidak usah, lain kali lagi saja," ujarku. Naruto mengangguk.

Kami pun melanjutkan makan ramen masing-masing.

-End of Flashback-

"Hinata-chan?" panggilan yang kesekian kalinya dari Tenten pun membangunkanku dari lamuan masa laluku.

"Ah! Tenten-chan? A-ada apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Huh, dari tadi kau melamun terus! Sebenarnya, apa sih yang sedang kau lamunkan itu?" tanya Tenten heran.

Oh, aku baru ingat sekarang kalau aku sedang di Ichiraku Ramen bersama Tenten.

"T-tidak kok Tenten-chan. Hanya masa lalu," ujarku.

Tenten mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengerti betul perasaanku saat ini. Perasaan sedih, galau akan masa lalu yang sungguh menyenangkan bersamanya itu.

Kupandangi langit siang yang cerah itu melalui jendela kedai ramen paling laris di Konoha itu. Menatap awan yang berbentuk hati. Teringat lagi masa laluku dengannya. "Naruto-kun, kapan kau kembali?" bisikku pelan.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" ucapku dan Tenten bersamaan. Paman Teuchi tersenyum senang, begitu pula Ayame. Kami pun berpamitan dan berjalan keluar kedai.

"Nee, Hinata-chan. Hari ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Tenten sembari melepaskan _jagang _sepedanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Ti-tidak ada Tenten-chan," jawabku. Kulihat ia tersenyum senang, terpampang rasa bahagia di wajahnya.

"_Yes_! Kalau begitu, nanti sore kita ketemuan di pantai Konoha selatan ya! Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu!" serunya riang. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Kami pun mengayuh sepeda kami masing-masing dan pergi pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ya, karena arah rumahku dan Tenten berbeda, maka kami harus berpisah.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu?" gumamku. Aku mempercepat mengayuh sepedaku. Aku merasa ingin tau dengan 'sesuatu' apa yang dimaksud oleh Tenten itu.

Ngiiikk...

Secara spontan, aku menghentikan sepedaku. Kupandangi kedai manisan yang ramai pembeli itu.

Glep!

Kutelan ludahku. Hmm... siang-siang seperti ini makan manisan? Atau es krim? Aku pun mengayuh sepedaku ke kedai tersebut dan memarkirkannya di parkir khusus sepeda.

"Ah! Hinata, kau juga ingin membeli manisan huh?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar bagiku. "Guk!" Ah, dia.

"Ki-Kiba-kun?" tanyaku sembari menoleh ke sesosok lelaki dengan tato taring merah di kedua pipinya.

"Yo! Kebetulan sekali ya!" ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekatiku. "Antriannya rame ya?" ujarnya melihat antre yang sangat panjang.

"Mm. Tapi aku ingin manisan," ujarku.

"Hm... Kalau begitu ayo menunggu sampai cukup sepi!" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Kami menunggu di luar, di kursi duduk yang sudah disiapkan.

"Nee Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun sekarang kuliah di mana?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Aku? Inuzuka Academy, kau?" jawab sekaligus tanyanya balik.

"Aku di Konoha University. Heh... Inuzuka Academy? Bukankah itu universitas buatan klanmu ya?" jawab dan tanyaku lagi.

Kiba mengangguk. "Iya, mereka membuka pendaftaran tahun ini dan aku mendaftar di sana. Lumayan dekat jarak antara rumahku dengan universitas itu. Lagipula, danem SMAku dulu tidak cukup untuk masuk ke universitas negeri," jelasnya sembari mengelus bulu Akamaru yang sudah besar itu.

"Oh, souka. Kau ambil jurusan apa?" tanyaku kepo. Dari pada hening, lebih baik aku terus bertanya seperti ini.

"Dokter hewan, sama seperti kakakku," jawabnya.

"D-DOKTER HEWAN?" tanyaku tak percaya. Kiba hanya nyengir dan tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, memang mustahil untuk didengar sih tapi itu kenyataannya," ujarnya sambil nyengir. "Oh ya, Hinata jadi ambil jurusan pajak?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "I-Iya."

"Huh, kalau Hinata kan sangat pandai jadi segala jurusan yang ia ambil itu mungkin saja," ucap Kiba sembari memasang wajah kesal. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"_By the way_." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Naruto kuliah di mana?"

DEG!

Seketika, senyumanku luntur. Aku menunduk memikirkan masa lalu, sekali lagi. Naruto ya? Entah di mana ia sekarang, belum ada kabar.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Kiba khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku sembari memasang senyum palsu. "Naruto..." Kiba menatapku dengan antusias, menunggu kalimatku berikutnya. "...Ia pergi."

Mata Kiba terbelalak. "PERGI KEMANA?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mendadak kencang.

"E-entah... Katanya ia akan kembali, tapi..." Aku menunduk, mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku. "...Dia belum kembali. Mungkin, tidak akan." Kemudian, setetes air mata turun dari mata lavenderku, perlahan tetesan air mata lainnya ikut turun mengiringi kesedihanku.

Kiba yang melihatku hanya diam, canggung. Ia mengelus Akamaru yang tampak sedih. "Souka..." Ia memegang tanganku. "Antre-nya sudah berkurang, ayo ke dalam!" ajaknya.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengangguk pelan. "Mm!"

* * *

"Konnichiwa," sapa penjaga toko dengan ramah. Wanita berumur 20-tahunan itu menyapa kami dengan senyuman.

"Konnichiwa mou, Kurenai-sensei!" sapa Kiba disertai cengiran. Wanita yang dulu adalah wali kelas kami saat SMP itu tersenyum tulus. Ia berjalan keluar dari meja counter.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu untuk murid-murid lamaku?" tanyanya sembari memasang senyum ramah.

"Ano... Sensei, aku pesan kue mocchi ya!" ujar Kiba.

Kurenai-sensei tersenyum ramah. "Baik." Ia pun berjalan ke lemari yang berisikan kue-kue manis lalu mengambil sebuah kue dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah kantong berwarna coklat.

"Ini, ada lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Siang-siang begini, enaknya makan sesuatu yang segar. Tapi, aku juga sedang _mood _untuk makan stoberi.

"A-Aku pesan es krim dan _strawberry daifuku_," ujarku.

Kurenai-sensei sekali lagi tersenyum. "Baik. _Strawberry daifuku _akhir-akhir ini banyak peminatnya," ujarnya. Ia berjalan ke lemari yang lain dan mengambil manisan yang kupesan.

"Ini, _strawberry daifuku _dan es krimnya. Juga mocchinya. Itu saja?" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan kantong berwarna coklat ke kami.

"Hmm... Aku juga ingin pesan waffel coklat," ujar Kiba.

"Hehehe, Kiba sedang _mood _untuk makanan manis ternyata," ujar Kurenai-sensei.

"Hehehe, tapi sensei lebih manis!"

DEG!

"_Tapi Hinata-chan lebih manis_!"

"Naruto...?" gumamku.

"Bisa saja kau Kiba!" Mereka berdua tertawa. Sementara aku, dengan mata terbelalak menatap kejadian yang ada di depan mataku. Sama seperti dulu.

-Flashback-

Hari ini musim panas. Otomatis suhunya naik. Aku mengelap keringatku dan mempercepat mengayuh sepedaku.

"Hinata-chan!"

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara lugu dan riang dan tentu saja, itu adalah suara Naruto. Aku menghentikan sepedaku dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ia berlari sambil ngos-ngosan ke arahku. Dengan wajah riang ia berseru, "Ayo ikut aku ke kedai manisan Yuhi!" ajaknya.

"Kedai manisan Yuhi?" gumamku. Naruto menghentikan larinya dan mengatur napasnya saat ia sampai di sebelahku.

"Iya! Katanya mereka mengadakan diskon musim panas!" serunya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Menatap langit yang sangat cerah dan hawa yang panas. Tidak salah bukan untuk makan manisan terutama sesuatu yang segar seperti... es krim? "B-Baik, Naruto-kun," ujarku.

"Yay! Ayo!" Naruto berteriak riang dan ia pun segera berlari. Aku menyusulnya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di sana, aku menghentikan sepedaku dan memarkirkannya di depan kedai. Sedangkan Naruto sudah masuk duluan. "Hihihi." Aku tertawa kecil lalu aku ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Bibi Kurenai!" serunya. Kurenai-sensei muncul dari belakang kedai sembari membawa beberapa manisan baru yang masih segar dan manis.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya sembari meletakan manisan-manisan tersebut pada tempatnya.

"Bibi, aku pesan 2 potong es krim, _strawberry daifuku_, permen cokelat, lolipop, gula-gula, dan―" Kurenai-sensei menutup mulut Naruto.

"Psst... Sensei sudah tau. Seperti biasa bukan?" tanyanya.

"Mmm..." Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian Kurenai-sensei melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Naruto.

"Nah, manisan-manisan tadi sudah sensei persiapkan untukmu Naruto," ujarnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ia mengambil manisan-manisan tadi yang telah ia kemas rapi ke dalam kantong berwarna cokelat.

"Yay! Arigato bibi Kurenai~" ucap Naruto senang. Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Arigato sensei," ucapku.

"He? Hinata juga ingin beli? Tumben, mau pesan apa?" tanya Kurenai-sensei yang sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiranku. Memang, sedaritadi aku diam saja.

"A-aku pesan―"  
"Tidak usah Hinata-chan, ini kutraktir!" Belum sempat aku berkata, Naruto sudah memotong perkataanku. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. BLUSH! Panas. Pasti wajahku mulai memerah.

"Hooh... Naruto sudah mulai dewasa ya nee?" goda Kurenai-sensei. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Ah! Bibi!" seru Naruto. Kurenai-sensei dan aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Huh, _btw _harganya berapa nih?"

"Hmm..." Kurenai-sensei mengambil kakulator dari meja counternya. Tik Tik. "3000 Ryo, tapi karena diskon 50% jadi 1500 Ryo," ujarnya.

Naruto mengambil uang dari dompet kataknya, ia kemudian menyodorkan uang sebesar 1500 Ryo. "Ini."

Kurenai-sensei mengambil uang tersebut. "Arigato."

Kami berjalan keluar dari kedai manisan tersebut dan duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan di depan kedai kecil itu.

Naruto membuka bungkus es krimnya. "Ini, untuk Hinata-chan," ujarnya sembari memberikan sepotong es krim berwarna ungu yang nampaknya sangat segar. Ia tersenyum manis ke arahku.

BLUSH! Aku menerimanya dengan sedikit rona di wajahku. "A-arigato."

"Doita nee!" Ia pun membuka es krim miliknya yang berwarna oranye itu. 'Rasa jeruk,' batinku. Ia menjilat es krim oranye-nya itu.

"Segar," ucapku.

"Mm. Asam-manis pula," tambahnya.

"Es krim anggur ini sangat manis," ujarku sembari memasukan es krim tersebut ke dalam mulutku.

"Benarkah? Tapi Hinata-chan lebih manis!"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

BLUSH! Jantungku berdetak lebih keras, kaget sekaligus senang. Dia bilang apa tadi? Hinata-chan lebih manis? A-Apakah aku bermimpi. Pingsanlah Hinata! Pingsanlah!

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto yang menyadarkanku dari lamuanku.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah ya?" tanyaku salah tingkah. "K-k-k-k-k-kau... A-a-arigato!" seruku terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah.

'_Gosh! She's cute!_''

"D-Doita nee..." ujar Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kuberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya. Merah. Dia _blushing_?

"A-ano Naruto-kun..."

"Ah! Sudah mulai sore, ini beberapa manisan untukmu. Ini lolipop yang sama manisnya denganmu. Aku harus pergi, jaa!" Naruto langsung memberikan lolipop berbentuk hati dan beberapa manisan lainnya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah lain.

Aku melihat wajahnya baik-baik. "GASP!" Merah! Dia... salah tingkah?

Aku melihat kepergiaannya. Dia benar-benar salah tingkah, terlihat dari larinya yang tidak seimbang sampai-sampai jatuh berkali-kali. Aku tersenyum kecil dan tertawa. "Hihihi... Kawaii..."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku. Berjalan ke sepedaku kemudian menaruh manisan-manisan tersebut di dalam keranjang. Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian mengayuh sepedaku pulang ke rumah.

-End of Flashback-

"Naruto..."

"Hinata? Oi, Hinata?"

Aku tersadar dari lamuanku. Mendapati Kiba dan Kurenai-sensei yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata? Sejak tadi, kau melamun. Sudah berkali-kali kami memanggilmu tapi kau tak kunjung sadar," tanya Kurenai-sensei khawatir.

"Iya Hinata! Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba yang juga khawatir.

"A-Aku?" Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tidak apa kok, hanya saja aku memikirkan tentang masa lalu."

"Naruto huh?" ucap Kiba. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja di sana. Lagipula, dia anak yang kuat," ujar Kurenai-sensei. Aku menatapnya, ia mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir lah! Pasti dia akan baik-baik saja entah di mana ia sekarang," ujar Kiba.

Senyum mulai muncul di wajahku. "Arigato minna."

"Nah, sekarang, ayo pulang!" ajak Kiba.

"Oh ya! Lagipula aku juga ada janji dengan Tenten-chan," ujarku.

"Ya makanya itu! Ayo pulang!" Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sepedaku dan mengayuhnya ke rumahku.

"Jaa!"

"Jaa nee!"

* * *

Rasa penasaraan menyelimuti hatiku. Sebenarnya, 'sesuatu' yang dikatakan Tenten itu apa ya?

Sorenya, aku menunggu di ruang tamu sembari memakan beberapa manisan. Aku melihat jam tanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul 5.00 PM. Aku pun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke garasi.

Kulihat Neji-niisan sedang mengeluarkan sepeda motor balapnya. "Hinata?" tanyanya heran ketika melihatku dengan dandanan seperti ingin ke pantai.

"Neji-niisan ingin kemana?" tanyaku ramah.

"Ke pantai selatan Konoha," jawabnya sembari melepaskan _jagang _seda motornya.

"A-Aku juga!" ujarku. "Bolehkah, aku menumpang?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Hinata. Memang kau mau kesana naik apa? Sepeda? Jangan, terlalu bahaya," ujarnya penuh rasa khawatir. Aku tersenyum kemudian duduk di bangku belakang.

Neji-niisan menaiki sepeda motornya kemudian mulai me-_starter_ sepeda motornya dan menancap gas keluar rumah, menuju ke pantai selatan Konoha yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari rumahku.

Ngiikk...

Sesampainya di sana, aku segera turun dan mencari sosok Tenten.

"Hinata-chan! Neji-kun!" serunya dari kejauhan. Ia memakai sundress dan topi jerami. Rambut ikalnya ia gerai sehingga tampak lebih cantik.

Aku dan Neji-niisan berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau tampak cantik, Tenten," ujar Neji-niisan.

"Arigato," ujar Tenten.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Neji.

Tenten mengangguk.

Siap? Siap apa?

Tenten berjalan mendekatiku. "Hinata-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan kepadamu," ujarnya penuh misteri. Aku menatap Neji-niisan, ia tersenyum kecil.

"U-uh... Ada apa ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau akan tau sendiri!" Ia menarik tanganku dan berlari ke sebuah perahu mesin yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar.

"Ke pulau Ai," ucap Tenten pada pengemudi perahu. Pengemudi perahu itu mengangguk. Lalu menjalankan perahu ke sebuah tempat. Di kapal itu hanya ada Tenten, aku, dan Neji-niisan. Cukup heran karena biasanya perahu seperti itu memuat orang banyak.

Ngiiikk...

Kapal itu berhenti tepat di dekat pinggir pantai.

"Arigato," ucap Tenten. Kami pun turun dan berjalan ke tepian.

Tunggu, tidak membayar? Tapi, pengemudi perahu itu diam saja. Ini aneh.

"Hinata-chan, ayo!" Tenten menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sebuah... villa?

"Nah, Hinata-chan, tutup mataku sampai hitungan ke sepuluh!" suruhnya.

"Hah? Ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudahlah, tutup saja," ujar Neji-niisan.

Terpaksa, aku menutup mataku.

-NORMAL POV-

"Satu..." ucap Tenten. Ino dan Sakura muncul dari balik pohon kelapa dengan beberapa rangkaian bunga di tangannya.

"Dua..." ucap Tenten. Lee datang dari balik batu sambil membawa lilin di tangannya.

"Tiga..." ucap Tenten. Chouji dan Kiba datang dari arah pantai sembari membawa cokelat dan manisan lainnya.

"Empat..." ucap Tenten sekali lagi. Shikamaru muncul dengan sekeranjang kelopak bunga di tangannya.

"Lima..." ucap Tenten. Dan kali ini, Shino muncul membawa sebuah... _remote_?

"Enam..." ucap Tenten. Sasuke datang dari semak-semak sembari membawa beberapa bungkus kembang api.

"Tujuh..." ucap Tenten. Sekarang, Sai datang membawa lukisan-lukisan pemandangan yang indah dan memasangnya di sekeliling mereka.

"Delapan..." ucap Tenten. Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon muncul dengan tergesa-gesa sembari membawa beberapa bungkus kado.

"Sembilan..." ucap Tenten. Neji datang setelah mengambil kue _blackforest _dengan stoberi di atasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kerumunan dan Lee memasang lilin tersebut di atas kue yang dibawa Neji.

"Sepu..." Ngiik... Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang datang dari balik pintu aula. Ia berjalan mendekati perempuan berambut indigo yang sedang menutup mata dengan ragu.

"Luh..." Hinata membuka matanya dan saat ia membuka matanya.  
DEG!  
Sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto. Cinta pertamanya yang sampai saat ini ia cintai. Sosok yang telah hilang selama bertahun-tahun entah kemana, tak ada kabar dari dirinya yang otomatis membuat pikiran Hinata kacau. Sosok yang telah membuat Hinata terus galau dan mengingat masa lalu.

Ya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Konbawa, Hinata-chan," sapanya dengan senyuman lembut nan indah di bibirnya. Dan otomatis membuat Hinata _blushing_.

BLUSH! _Blushing _yang telah lama tidak ia munculkan, akhirnya muncul kembali. _Blushing _yang selalu muncul setiap waktu, dulu, kali ini munculah kembali. _Blushing _karena cinta pertamanya, ya inilah _blushing_nya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Teman-teman seangkatannya dan adik kelasnya datang membawa benda di masing-masing tangan.

Neji dan Lee mendekat ke arah dua insan tersebut sembari memberikan sepiring kue _blackforest_ kepada Naruto.

"Nee, kau bahkan tidak tau tanggal berapa ini?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terdiam. "2... Juni...?"

"_Anniv _kita bodoh!" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

'2 Juni?! Be-benar...'

"_Happy anniversery _Hinata, Naruto!" seru teman-teman mereka bersamaan. Shikamaru menyebarkan kelopak bunga sakura itu ke kedua insan yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Naruto diam. Hinata canggung.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, tiup lilinnya!" ujar Kiba yang spontan membuat kedua insan tersebut kaget.

"Uh, uhm... Baik, ayo Hinata-chan!" Naruto melempar senyum ke Hinata.

"Mm." Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto.

Fuuhh... Mereka meniup lilin tersebut bersamaan.

"Yay!" PROK PROK PROK! Tepuk tangan menghiasi acara peniupan lilin tersebut.

"Yeee yoohoo!"

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan kemudian berlari ke tempat kedua insan itu berada. Sakura memberikan se-rangkai bunga kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Ino memberikan rangkaian bunganya kepada Naruto.

"_Happy anniversery you two_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Omedeteou, Naru-nii, Hina-nee!" seru ketiga sahabat itu bersamaan. Lalu mereka membuka bungkusan kado dari mereka. POOF(?)! Keluarlah pita yang terdapat bentuk hati di ujungnya.

Kertas berbentuk hati itu bertuliskan 'Naru' 'Love' 'Hina'.

"A-arigato..." Naruto merasa kehabisan kata pada teman-temannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tenten mendekati sepasang 'kekasih' itu. "Nee, mari kita lanjutkan di villa!" serunya.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan kemudian mereka tersenyum. "Baik!" ujar keduanya.

Naruto, Hinata, dan seluruh teman-temannya masuk ke dalam villa dan naik ke balkon. Balkon tersebut sangatlah luas sehingga dapat diadakan pesta di sana.

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di ujung balkon sementara yang lain mundur dan berdiri di pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Shino, sekarang," ujar Sakura. Shino menekan tombol yang ada di _remote_ yang ia bawa dan.

"Sughe..." Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat pemandangan di bawahnya.

Kilauan cahaya dari bawah berbentuk I LOVE U. Meskipun itu hanya terbuat dari lampu bohlam, bukan dari cahaya lampu kota, Hinata tetap senang. Ia menangis terharu melihatnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata. Naruto menoleh. "Ya, Hinata-chan?"

"A-Aku―"

HUG(?)!

Belum selesai Hinata bicara, Naruto segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan..." bisik Naruto.

Hinata yang kaget pun tersenyum. "Aishiteru mou, N-Naruto-kun..."

Mereka berpelukan dengan background matahari terbenam. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu memandangi _sunset _yang begitu indah.

Lainnya juga. Dengan pasangan masing-masing. Neji dengan Tenten, Ino dengan Sai, Sakura dengan Sasuke, lainnya saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Tentunya, itu adalah seruan dari Lee.

Ketika langit sudah mulai gelap, Sasuke dibantu Sai, Neji, Lee, dan lainnya menyalakan kembang api lalu membaginya ke masing-masing.

Mereka bermain kembang api dengan riangnya sampai tiba-tiba.

"GUK!"

"Akamaru, cotto matte!"

"Eh?" Semua menoleh ke pintu di mana terdapat Akamaru yang sedang berlari sambil membawa sesuatu dan Hanabi yang mengejar di belakangnya.

"C-Cotto... Gah!"

Akamaru berlari ke arah Naruto dan Hinata lalu memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah ke tangan Naruto.

"I-ini?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hosh hosh... Sudah kubilang, jangan berikan dulu Akamaru!" ujar Hanabi dari ambang pintu sembari mengatur napasnya.

"GUK GUK!"

"Oi Akamaru, jangan lancang!" Kiba berlari ke anjing kesayangannya itu, menariknya kembali.

Naruto menatap kotak merah yang ada di tangannya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto. Hinata menoleh dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdebar kencang, "I-iya?"

Naruto menunduk, menekuk kanannya. Ia membuka tutup kotak merah tersebut dan memandang Hinata dengan wajah memerah. "Kau... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"NANI?!"

"EEEHHH?"

"Se-sepertinya ini tidak ada di rencana kegiatan deh!" ujar Ino.

"I-Iya! Bukankah setelah ini kita makan manisan ya?" timpal Sakura.

"A-ada apa ini hey?" tanya Tenten panik.

CEKRIK! Sai memotret adegan tersebut dengan polosnya.

"Ini bukanlah sandiwara, ini bukanlah sebuah rencana, ini takdir," ujar Neji. Semua mata terbelalak termasuk Shino meski di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"B-Bagaimana, Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi.

"A-Aku..." Hinata terdiam. "B-baik. A-aku terima, Naruto-kun."

"AH?!"

"EH?!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Souka..." Ia berdiri dan memasangkan cincin perak tersebut di jari manis Hinata.

CUP!

"Gyaaa!"

CEKRIK! Sekali lagi, Sai berhasil memotret adegan Naruto mencium dahi Hinata dengan _epic_-nya.

_Dear diary, masa lalu memanglah masa lalu. Janganlah galau karenanya. Jangan salahkan masa lalu bila itu sangat membawa kenangan di masa kini. Optimislah terhadap masa depanmu, kelak kau akan menemukan masa depanmu seindah masa lalumu. Atau bahkan... Lebih baik..._

JEDER!

CHUUU(?)... PYARR!

Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, dan lainnya meluncurkan petasan. Malam yang manis semanis manisan kedai manisan Yuhi.

Malam yang penuh makna

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan..."

"Aishiteru mou Naruto-kun..."

**Owari**

* * *

_*membaca ulang cerita* _Hontou, cerita macam apa ini? Gak jelas sekali -,-" Awalnya, Fiya ingin membuat Hurt/Comfort di mana perasaan Hinata terasa lebih 'tajam' lagi di cerita ini tapi... entah mengapa otakku memiliki ide cerita baru dan tanganku menekan tombol-tombol kecil bertuliskan huruf-hurufbisa dibilang dengan kata keyboard. Ya, inilah fanfic NaruHina pertamaku! Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali membuatnya karena mengimpikan review yang menggunung karena couple-nya NARUHINA.**  
**

Tebewe, gomenesai karena alurnya mungkin terlalu cepat, aneh, dan endingnya muaksa! Biasa, Author yang satu ini phobia, trauma, alergi sama yang namanya sad ending.

Dan tebewe lagi, gomenesai judulnya aneh, gak nyambung, gak jelas, karena gak ada inspirasi buat judul -_-v

Sekian terima kasih, tebewe Fiya tidak menerima FLAME. Kritik/saran boleh tapi yang membangun jangan yang menjatuhkan. Awas kau ya! *yandere mode: on*

Arigato! Kiitos~


End file.
